memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Izar
PNA-inaccurate If this is the same Izar that Garth is from, would it not be a planet? Much like usage of Sarek of Vulcan...I can't believe that was in reference to the Vulcan sun. Either way, this article doesn't seem to be supported by an episode, aside from the aforementioned reference, which isn't even mentioned in this article. --Alan del Beccio 08:06, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) : It might be a planet, but in the "real world" Izar is the traditional name for the binary star Epsilon Boötis. I'm not sure what should be done here. Either take real world information and assume that they meant Garth was from the Izar system, or just say Izar is a planet out somewhere and be done with it.--Tim Thomason 08:32, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: Well I gathered that much. Nevertheless, it seems to me that Star Trek information would supercede real world information, which is how it should be on a Star Trek website. --Alan del Beccio 08:44, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::: If we were to make Izar a planet, then shouldn't we make Alpha Centauri a planet. I mean, Kirk or whoever said Zefram Cochrane of Alpha Centauri. Going by your logic that would mean Alpha Centauri was a planet.--Tim Thomason 09:04, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::: I would think we could eliminate the issue by simply saying that Izar is "The place from which Captain Garth is considered to have hailed. Most likely the Izar system (put in the stellar info), or a planet, city, region, or political entity named Izar." I suggest "most likely" as the fact that a star system exists with that name is a good indication someone had the star in mind. Concluding that "of someplace" cannot mean a star system - perhaps with but a single planet - is unwarranted. So given that there is absolutely no information in the show itself to clearly designate which is right, include all the possibilities. Anything else would be placing a value judgement on the meaning of "of Izar" that is not derived from the series but instead from personal preference. Aholland 05:46, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :::: I have revised the page accordingly. Aholland 15:57, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Hey, when Kirk said "Zephram Cochrane of Alpha Centauri" what he was essentially saying, in modern context is the equivalent of "The Wright Brothers of Kitty Hawk" Kirk was remember Cochrane for what he is famous for. The Garth title really was, is the place he felt was home to him, the seat of his "galactic empire" as he sees it in his mind. --TOSrules 06:06, 15 March 2006 (UTC) ::Leonadardo da Vinci (meaning of Vinci) has been referenced a number of times, yet we don't have a page for Vinci (actually we do, but it's for a person named Vinci, not the town in Italy). I see no difference. Jaz talk | novels 07:04, 15 March 2006 (UTC) ::: You want to create an article for the city of Vinci (city) be my guest. Although the article you point to already proves that da Vinci does not have to mean of Vinci as that is the actor's name. --TOSrules 18:09, 15 March 2006 (UTC) ::Although I would not create an article for Vinci since it has very limited unique Trek value, "da Vinci" does indicate Leonardo's birthplace. Leonardo da Vinci was born in the year 1452 in the town of Vinci. See http://www.mos.org/sln/Leonardo/WhatWhereWhen.html for more information. Aholland 20:04, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Removed from article The following info is non-canon (Star Trek: Star Charts) and was removed from the article. * Settled in 2183. * Capital : New Seattle * Political system : United Federation of Planets, admitted 2183 * Population : 185 million Additional removal Removed these notes as they are unnecessary "could be, may be" speculation and real world facts that can be read from wikipedia. :It was a binary star system (spectral classes K0II-III and A2V) about 200 light years away from Sol. If so, he would have either been born on or emigrated to one of the planets of that system. :Izar could also be a planet, nation, city, or town – the episode does not permit any conclusions in that regard. However, in , Zefram Cochrane was said to be "of Alpha Centauri", which was clearly meant as a star system. Since Cochrane was born on Earth, he must have emigrated there at some point and considered it his home; Garth may have done likewise from his birthplace (which was probably not Earth, as he refers to Humans as "Earth people"). Izar may also be a colony of Earth, as Garth appeared to be Human (in the novels, this connection is made more clear, with Izar clearly a Human colony). --Pseudohuman 04:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC)